


A Day with My Beloved

by begonialily



Series: a series that exist just to let you know these fic's are related. [2]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Fluff, Is super cute but has an underlying tone of "oh no", M/M, Obsessive Behavior, Pre-Game Oma Kokichi, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3), Pre-Game Saihara Shuichi, Stockholm Syndrome, Unhealthy Relationships, Yandere Saihara Shuichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-09 23:08:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17414291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/begonialily/pseuds/begonialily
Summary: This has the same story line as "Mine" but isn't really immediately after the last chapter but- hhn just take it!





	A Day with My Beloved

  
I felt like school would never end, but once the clock finally hit 3, we were dismissed from that hell for the weekend. I was thankful that the club I was required to join didn’t have a scheduled meeting today because I felt that if I stayed in that building any longer I would die.

 

I grabbed my things and made a quick stop at my locker to store them before walking to the station and taking the train home. I tried to ignore the looks directed towards me as I held on to the hanging strap on the ceiling of the train, determined to stare at my phone instead. Being known as the rich kid of two celebrities in school, the staring was expected. As long as they stayed away from me, I could deal with the staring and the slight feeling of nervousness.

 

My stop finally arrived and I left the train along with a crowd of other passengers. I really wished my house wasn’t so far away, making my way back home is so boring. I decided to let my feet carry me as I diverted my attention to my phone.

 

I scroll through recent feed on Danganronpa and was reminded that season 53 was starting today. I remember a while ago, I wanted to audition for Danganronpa 53 since it would be the year I’m finally old enough to participate but things happened before then and I’ve decided I have other things to take care of than audition for a killing game.

 

I finally reached my house, an area blocked off from the rest of the neighborhood by a tall fence. It was a pretty normal and modern house with one floor, it’s not like I needed a mansion. The house also had sound proof walls which was great because if anyone had happened to be walking by, they wouldn’t assume screams coming from my TV while I was watching danganronpa were real calls for help.

 

As I shut the fence door behind me, I felt myself smile, glad to be back home. Finally, I get to see him again…

 

I unlocked the door and the lock on the bottom of the door that I had installed about a year ago by now. I walked in.

 

“ _I’m home, my beloved~_ ,” I sang as I entered the house, closing the door behind me as I slid my shoes off. Not long after, my beloved peeked around the corner nervously. Just seeing him made my day. He’s so adorable and his eyes are just so pretty and such a beautiful color. His nervous persona makes him so much more lovable and cute!

 

I could ramble on and on about my beloved but instead I chose to walk over and hug him. “Kichi! I missed you so much~! School was so boring today, I’m so glad it’s finally the weekend! The prologue of Danganronpa 53 is being premiered today at 5, do you wanna watch?,” I said, hugging my beloved Kokichi tightly, squeezing a small yelp out of him as I did so.

 

“H-Hey Sai- Shuichi. Um, s-sure..,” Ahhh! I love it when he stutters! I swear, I become a completely different person when I’m around my beloved. I love him so much I can’t think straight!

 

We started baking cookies for the estimated 2 hour long prologue of Danganronpa 53, or V3 as they had decided to name it with a roman numeral this time. My beloved got a bit of cookie dough on his cheek so I licked it off for him. His face flushed red, it was so cute, I could barely contain a squeal from escaping my lips. The current show of affection makes it hard to believe he once was afraid of me. Or that I abducted him...

 

During the time the cookies were in the oven, we got the rest of the snacks set up on the coffee table in front of the TV. Chips, saved stashes of candy, apple slices cut into bunnies, and of course grape Panta for my beloved!

 

Once the cookies were done, I turned off the stove and put mittens on to take out the tray myself to ensure my beloved wouldn’t burn himself. My beloved Kokichi is an easy crier, at least when he’s around me, and as much as I love seeing him cry, a boner is not what I need right now…

 

I slid the cookies off onto a plate and sat it on the coffee table next to the other snacks and my beloved grabbed a blanket so we could drape it around our bodies while watching the prologue.

 

I flipped to the channel premiering the Danganronpa 53 prologue, which was currently just a plain black screen with Team Danganronpa logo in the middle counting down until the moment the footage was published, and sat down next to my beloved, draping the blanket over our bodies. There were only few minutes before the new season of Danganronpa began.

 

“I’m so excited!,” I express with my eyes locked on the never changing screen before turning to my beloved who I felt jump slightly.

 

“I heard they’re bringing back the Ultimate Detective level talent! I wonder how they’ll handle it this time around, the last time they brought the talent back, the Ultimate Detective was killed off the first chapter! Hopefully they’ll live until at least the fourth chapter, but no one will be able to replace Kirigiri-san!,” I rambled on as my beloved Kokichi listened quietly.

 

“I-I’m curious about the Ultimate Supreme L-Leader talent…..,” My beloved said quietly and I smiled. “That ones interesting too! They’ve never had that specific talent before so I’m curious on how their characterization will be handled as well, maybe they’ll be the protagonist of the story! Or the maybe they’ll turn out to be the side antagonist of the story?,” I theorized.

 

The room became silent again. The show was starting very soon.

 

 _“Hey ‘Kichi!~,”_ I sang, my voice as smooth as silk, “ _I love you.”_

 

My beloved’s eyes shot open and his face went red as he sputtered out a “Wha?”.

 

“I said _I love you~_ ,” I said once again to tease him, succeeding as his face flushed even more if possible.

  
“I know you s-said that but w-why now?,” My beloved stuttered. “I don’t know,” I told him with a small shrug, “ _But it’s the truth~ Don’t you lo-_ Oh look it’s starting!,” I gasped in excitement as the screen started changing from the TDR logo to a different background.

  


* * *

  
  


“This prologue was slightly different from the other ones. They made a mistake with the flashback lights and apparently they showed off what's supposed to be an ‘exisal’ too early. Was that on purpose? If not, why wouldn’t they edit out there mistake from the published footage?,” I question aloud once the prologue had ended.

 

“Anyways, TDR made the Ultimate Detective a boy this time. He’s super wimpy, I can’t see him becoming the blackened, so maybe he’ll be a victim or one of the survivors. The Pianist is obviously going to be the protagonist of the group after openly defying Monokuma like that at the end. The Ultimate Detective is probably there to be a love interest to the protagonist,” I continued.

 

“They brought back Amami-kun too! I was so happy he survived last season, he was my favorite beginning to end. It does seem he’s having some memory loss troubles though. Oh, and the Ultimate Supreme Leader’s characterization was not what I was expecting. He’s seems rather mischievous and is a self-proclaimed liar, not necessarily the traits you’d want in a leader,” I said, making sure I paid attention to the talent my beloved had been most infatuated with.

 

My beloved made a small sound of agreement next to me. Despite how lively I felt, an involuntarily yawn was released from my throat. “A-Are you tired? I can make you something for dinner i-if you want!,” My beloved said instantly after my yawn. That’s another thing I love about my beloved, he’s always so eager to please me!  ~~As if he was scared I’d get rid of him or something......~~

“No, It’s fine my beloved~,” I replied, giving my beloved a quick kiss on the lips, watching his face go pink. “I’m not that hungry. Are you?,” I asked him.

 

“N-no,” He replied shyly, still affected by the kiss.

 

I pulled my beloved against my chest into a hug and layed down with him on the couch, making the the blanket covered us.

 

“Eh!?-,”

 

“-I’m tired~, Take a nap with me, Kichi!,” I said hugging his smaller body against mine. My beloved made a sound of agreement and closed his eyes. Once he did that, I moved my hand to gently pet him. He flinched at first but slowly eased into the petting. I continued play with his hair, looking at him with a love in my eye outmatched by none.

 

 _“I love you,”_ I stated aloud in the silent room. My beloved didn’t respond, he just grabbed onto my shirt tighter, I didn’t even need to see my beloved’s face to know he was blushing. It was cute, yes, but that just wouldn’t do…

 

 _“Say it back, Kokichi,”_ I commanded, each vowel sharp yet voice still able to maintain a certain softness, lifting his jaw up so eyes locked with mine.

 

“I-I l-love y-you..,” My beloved stuttered out finally. Ah, Yes, that's better. “Good,” I said with a light smile and continued to play with his hair.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


I love him. I love him. I love him. I love him so much. I know he feels the same. He has no choice but to feel the same.


End file.
